Eternal Love
by RiverClan's Brambleheart
Summary: Bella is in a band. She meets the new kids 5 beautiful teenagers. Edward and his family are vamps. Bella is human. I own nothing unless I specifically say that I own something.
1. Seventeen Forever

_**Hey, hope you like this new story. Edward is a vampire, so is his family**_. _**Bella is all human.**_

_**I own absolutly nothing except Jessi, Zack, and Cody.**_

**Bella POV**

I pulled on a black Metallica form fitting tee shirt. Then a black mini skirt and combat boot followed. I heard a car pull up.

"Bella! Get your skinny butt down here or we're leaving you!" Jessi bellowed. I looked out the window and saw Jessi, Zack, and Cody riding in Jessi's black soft top jeep. I jumped out the window to the first floor roof. It was the first day of school. Joy. I hopped into the jeep from the roof.

"Always go for the big entrances, don't ya Bells?" Jessi laughed.

"Of course she does that's why she plans our concerts." Cody chuckled along with her. I climbed into the back with him. Zack and Jessi always sit up front. Jessi drives and Zack sits shotgun. Jessi put in our new CD and her voice flowed around the car.

"We are at the school, my lovely band of idiots." I sang. They stopped laughing long enough to glare at me.

"We told you to leave the singing to me, oh amazing Idiot Ringmaster." Jessi sang back. We got out of the car and Cody and Zack immediately took their places next to Jessi.

"Practice after school, okay?" I instructed. They all nodded in agreement then headed to first period P.E. I went to my first class. The new gossip was about some beautiful new kids. These people remind me of 3 year olds with a new toy.

**At lunch ** I walked to our table. Instead of my usual crowd, I found 5 gorgeous new kids. Me and my buds stomped over to the table. I slammed my fist down on the table. They looked up. Whoa, they were beautiful.

"I believe you have the wrong table." Jessi seethed. They looked at her like she was crazy. They looked so arrogant.

"I don't believe I see your names anywhere." Said a bronze-haired boy. That did it. Zack retrieved a key from his pocket and found where I had carved my name. It had been there since the beginning of our freshman year. He carved his and Jessi's names. Cody pulled out a pencil and just wrote his name on the table.

"Are you blind or just stupid?" I asked. Probably the latter. My name had already been on the table. No way he hadn't seen it.

"No more then you or that other girl." Said the blonde girl. Jessi shook with anger. Zack and Cody grabbed globs of potatoes from some freshman's tray. They took aim and they messy goo ended up in the blonde's hair.

"Don't call Jessi or Bella stupid!" They growled together. The little black haired girl stood up. She extended her hand to Jessi.

"Hi, I'm Alice. This is my boyfriend Jasper. That is his sister Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett. The rude boy over there is Edward," She said. Jessi took her hand.

"Hi Alice. I'm Jessi. This is Cody and Zack. That is Bella." She explained. They sat down and started in on a conversation about clothes. Cody and Zack sat down on either side of Jessi. That left the only seat available next to Edward.

"Hey Alice, we are in a band. Wanna drop by and hear us?" Jessi pleaded. All the new kids looked at her."Of course that goes for all of you."

"Sure we'll come." Alice exclaimed.

**At Jessi's House **

We set up the equipment. I grabbed my bass, and I started wiping it down. Jessi was playing with the sound system for her mic. A car pulled up and Zack let them in. Alice, Jasper, and Edward walked gracefully in to Jessi's shabby garage.

"Hello, I believe we started on bad terms. I'm Edward." A voice whispered into my ear. I dropped the rag I was using to wipe my bass. I stood up and motioned for the others to get in position.

"Alright lets start with number one." I told my friends. They nodded. Jessi started then me and Zack with our guitars.

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on your son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

Cody came in with his drums. __

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
Cause they got methods  
Of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

We all smiled at each other. Our awesome evil smiles. We all started singing together.__

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
I'll strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

Jessi started in on the next verse by herself. We all started bouncing around to the beat Cody was playing..  
_  
The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did_

When Jessi got to ' what you got under you shirt' she reached under her shirt and pulled out a fake Halloween prop knife We started in on the chorus together._  
They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
I'll strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me_

Whoa yeah!

They said now teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
I'll strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

All together now,  
Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
I'll strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone

But not me

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
I'll strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

Alice and Jasper started clapping and laughing. Zack and Cody were congratulating jessi on her awesome singing and Edward was staring at me while I got ready for our next song. I set out another mic and put in front of where Zack stood. They got into position. They knew what song was coming next.

_**(A/N: italic is Jessi and bold is Zack. Underline is both.)**_

_You are young but so am I  
And this is wrong but who am I to judge  
You feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough  
_  
We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not rightYou won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight  
  
**You are young and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
And I can feel your heart beat  
You know exactly where to take me  
**  
We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
  
_Will you remember me?  
You ask me as I leave  
Remember what I said?  
Oh how could I  
Oh how could I forget  
_  
We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight  
  
**We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight.  
**  
_We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight.  
_  
Ooh ooh. Ooh ooh.  
And we can get away with this tonight.  
Ooh ooh. Ooh ooh.  
And we can get away with this tonight.  
Ooh ooh. Ooh ooh.  
Ooh ooh. Ooh ooh.

During the song Jessi and Zack had drifted closer. Cody was now looking longingly at the two of them. Edward walked over to me.

"You are very good at that." He said.

"Thanks." I answered.

"What is the name of your band?" He asked.

"Eternal Love." I said. Cody and Zack had come up with that.

_**How do you like it? I probably won't make this very long. Please review.**_

_**There r voices in my head.**_


	2. Thank You For The Venom

_**Is this not a very good story? I'll write one more chappie and if I get more than 5 reviews for it I'll post again. I don't own the songs.**_

**Bella POV**

He started laughing when I told him the name. What's so funny? I motioned for Zack to put up the second microphone. We started in our third song. Zack and Cody started together. Then My bass and finally Jessi's voice wove in between the different pitches.

_Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal  
And you never had a chance  
Love it, or leave it, you can't understand  
A pretty face, but you do so carry on,  
and on,  
and on_

I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me  
I'm just the way that the doctor made me, on,  
and on,  
and on,  
and on  
Love is the red the rose on your coffin door  
What's life like, bleeding on the floor,  
the floor,  
the floor

You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe

[Chorus]  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will

Preach all you want but who's gonna save me?  
I keep a gun on the book you gave me, hallelujah, lock and load  
Black is the kiss, the touch of the serpent son  
It ain't the mark or the scar that makes you one,  
and one,  
and one,  
and one  
You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe

[Chorus]  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will

You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
You wanna follow something  
Give me a better cause to lead  
Just give me what I need  
Give me a reason to believe

[Chorus]  
So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will

[Chorus]  
So give me all your poison (Fire at will)  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts (Fire at will)  
And make me ill  
You're running after something (Fire at will)  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want (Fire at will)  
Then fire at will  


We ended with all of us smiling. That was one of our favorites. I grinned at our tiny audience. Two faces beamed back at me. One face was sullen. Edward was sulking in the corner for some reason. I decided he needed to hear our favorite. I motioned for them to start.

_You ask me why  
I change the color of my hair (yeah)  
You ask me why  
I need thirty two pairs of shoes (to wear)_

Jessi and I put on mischievous grins and Zack and Cody put on questioning pouts. __

You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things  
It's just a chick thing... you ought to let it go  
You try to understand  
but you don't have a clue........

Jessi and I looked exasperated. They boys just looked more confused. Jessi and I locked eyes and nodded.__

CHORUS  
That's what girls do  
Keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do

The boys looked like they got it a little. They still looked questioning.__

You ask me why  
I gotta play so hard to get (yeah)  
You ask me  
do I play it cool just to make you sweat (yeah)

Back to exasperation. Back to confusion too.__

You want some kind of explanation I can give  
It's just a chick thing... that your messin' with  
to me it's black and white  
but it's not gettin' through to you......

The girls put on tired facesand nodded at each other again.__

CHORUS

_That's what girls do  
Keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do_

The guys finally looked like they got their answer. __

BRIDGEYeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Why should I change  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.... I'm havin', too much fun  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.... to you it's confusing  
to me it's nothing new

Now they looked mad.__

CHORUS

_That's what girls do  
Keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do  
_Jessi and I sang the end together. I looked up beaming Only two faces were looking back. Alice and Jasper looked concerned and happy at the same time. Edward was gone. His car, however, was parked outside.

_**Uh oh. Has Edward made a secret blowing mistake? I don't know either. Guess we'll have to see. Ciao.**_

_**There r voices in my head.**__  
_


	3. BELLA PUT DOWN THE STRAW!

_**Hey guys! I'm gunna start focusing on this story for now okay? Please r and r my other story 2 tho! This chapters dedicated 2 Edward-Lover-Forever-1901.**_

**Edward POV**

That song was ridiculing me! I had to leave. I _**would**_ be seventeen forever! I couldn't love a human either, but, for some reason, I couldn't stay away from my ... no ... the brown haired beauty. I bypassed my car and ran full-out into the forest. I sighed. Why couldn't I stop thinking about her and that stupid song? I bashed a tall pine with my fist. It fell into another tree. My hand was covered in the sticky sap. I kept running until I found a deep rock pool with a waterfall rumbling behind it. I flung myself into the crystal water. I sank to the bottom. Gah! Even in this secluded spot all I could think about was that stupid song ... and her. I heard talking above the water.

"I don't know where he went come on let's swim a bit!" A very familiar voice exclaimed. I heard a splash in the water. I fled toward the water that was distorted because of the waterfall.

"Okay. Hey nice suit, Bella!" Said Jessi._**(a/n: He ran in a circle That's why They are here.)**_ I saw, in Jessi's mind, Bella posing for Jessi in a neon green and black bathing suit.__She was absolutly stunning! The top was black with green trimming around the V and the strings around her neck. The bottom was black with the top trimming the same green as the top. Did I mention it was a string bikini? Not an overly skimpy one, but still!_**(a/n: Pic on Profile)**_ Jessi and Bella jumped in at the same time. Cody, who was already in the water called to Zack who was on the edge staring at Jessi.

"Yo Zack, come on! The water is fine!" Cody exclaimed. Zack jumped in the water and swam under the water to tickle Jessi. Jessi knocked his hands away.

"Hey guys! I wrote a song! I've been working on it for months!" Bella sang out. All the others gave her their attention.

"Can we see?" Jessi asked.

"Yeah the words are in my backpack." Bella said. They all clambered out to Jessi's backpack. I stuck my head above the water. Bella towel-dried herself off then unzipped her pack. "Here they are!" Bella cried out, "I got the idea after watching a movie."

"Okay let's go back and try it out." Cody suggested. They all agreed.

**At Jessi's house**

They all set up their equipment and Cody began playing his drums, and then Bella began soft chords on her bass. Zack started in and then Jessi began singing. _**(A/n: Italics are jessi. Stuff in parentheses are the others. Bold is screaming.) **_

_And if they get me and the sun ... goes down into the ground  
And if they get me take this spike to my heart and  
And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and  
__**You put the spike in my heart**_

Jessi started whispering incomprehensibly. Bella was whispering to adding her whispers to Jessi's until it almost sounded like a conversation.

_And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones  
And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there  
Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church  
Where they can pump this venom gaping holeAnd you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat  
And if they come and get me  
__**What if you put the spike in my heart  
**__  
And if they get me and the sun ... goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and_

_**(Come on!)  
**__  
[Chorus]  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night ... time ... sky?  
Can you take this spike?  
__**Will it wash away **__this jet black feeling?_

And now the nightclub sets the stage for this they come in pairs he said  
We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there  
Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse  
And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church  
We're hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse  
And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul

[Chorus]  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night ... time ... sky?  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it _**wash away **__this jet black now?_

_**(Let's go! Come on!)  
**__  
And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time  
And as these days ... watch ... over ... us ... tonight  
[x2]_

I'll never let them, I'll never let them  
I'll never let them hurt you not tonight  
I'll never let them, I can't forget them  
I'll never let them hurt you, I promise

_**Struck down**__, before ... our prime  
__**Before, you got off the floor  
**__Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my __**heart**__?  
Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
__**(And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light **_**  
**_**and this venom from my heart)  
**__  
Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
__**(And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
kill this venom from my heart)  
**__  
Can you ... stake me ... before ... the sun goes down?_

Jessi and Bella were whispering again. I wasn't concentrating on them. I was scared. Why would she write a song like that? Jessi broke down in giggles.

"What the heck? What is the title of that one?" Jessi spoke through her giggles.

"I had just gotten through watching Dracula! Its called 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You.' I really like it!"

"So do we, but its funny." Jessi giggled. Zack and Cody nodded. Their thoughts were revolving around Jessi and her 'amazing' singing. She was quite good, but not on that song. No one would sound good on that song unless they were vampires. It made me wonder if Bella had figured us out. I knocked on the garage door.

**Bella POV**

Someone knocked on the garage door, and Jessi clicked it open. There in all his glory was Edward Cullen. My jaw dropped.

"Hello. I wanted to say sorry for leaving so suddenly earlier. I heard that song. I don't like it." He said. His brow furrowed and he frowned as he said the last part. I didn't like him frowning. He was made to smile all the time.

"Who cares what you think!" Jessi snarled at him. He frowned more. I wished he would stop.

"Why?" I asked. My voice held a child like tone. A tone that was full of wonder and sorrow. I wished he would stop frowning so much!

"I hate vampires." He whispered. His tone was ancient. A tone so full of built up sorrow, anger, and worry. Why? There was that idiotic question again.

"Why?" I questioned. Not why he hated vampires, but why he was frowning and why his tone was one of such dark emotions. He didn't get it though.

"They are dark and hideous creatures," He snapped. I cringed. The anger was the dominant emotion in his voice now. He looked repentant.

"I'm sorry for snapping. It is a touchy subject." He grinned a lopsided grin at me. I melted. He was absolutly beautiful! My heart raced in my chest. His smiled widened as if he could hear it.

"S'okay," I sighed. He was gorgeous.

**Edward POV**

She motioned for her friends to go inside. I didn't like how this was turning out.

"Go make me a snack. You guys eat something too." She called after them. She turned to me. The questioning expression was on her face again.

"Do you want something too?"

"No thank you."

"Oh." She sighed. Her bangs fell into her face, and I wanted so badly to move them out of her beautiful eyes. She moved toward her bass and began wiping it down again.

"Why do you do that?" I asked. She wiped it down after every song.

"To keep it shiny and fingerprint free." She explained. I took a close look at her guitar. It was black with neon green and blue swirls. The strings were a neon pink. As she flipped it to wipe the back I saw it was spray painted with her name. Her name was in bright orange writing.

"Your guitar is really cool." I said.

"Really? Thanks, Jessi says I went overboard on the color."

"I did not I said it was a lot of color for one bass!" A muffled voice came through the garage door. Bella glared at the door. She got up and stalked into the house. I heard a thump and some bangs.

"BELLA PUT DOWN THE FORK! OH MY GOD, PLEASE SAVE ME! OWWWWWWWWW! BELLA, PLEASE PUT DOWN THE JELLY!" Jessi screamed. A crash resounded.

"You RETARD! I warned you not to listen in on any of my conversations! Did you learn anything from that phone conversation with Fred! Idiot! Stupid!" Bella growled at Jessi. Who is Fred?

"Can you stake my heart?" Jessi sang out. She was trying to distract Bella. It didn't work.

"Yes I can!" Bella sang back.

"OH CRAAAAAAAAAAAP! BELLA PUT DOWN THE STRAW! OH LORD, PLEASE PROTECT ME FROM THIS DEMONIC GIRL!" Jessi prayed. I should put a stop to this. I walked in. Bella was on top of Jessi, who was on the floor belly-up, holding a straw over her heart and trying to jam it through her. Jessi was pushing back. Jessi had a bump on her head and four stab marks in a row in various places. Jessi started to giggle and so did Bella. I was confused. Jessi was almost being murdered, but she was _**laughing**_!

"Retard." Bella giggled.

"Stupid psycho." Jessi giggled back.

"They do this about once a week," Cody snickered. Oh, so this was a typical performance. Jessi and Bella jumped up hand in hand and took a bow. Maybe Bella and Jessi were psycho. Bella glanced at the darkening sky. She poked Jessi and pointed outside.

"Um ... You have to go," Jessi stuttered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Um," Jessi said blankly.

"Because her parents will be coming home any minute. They don't like strangers in their house." Zack stated deadpan. Got up and exited out the front door. I waited a few minutes to see when the others would leave. Instead I saw four figures sneak out the back door. I must follow them! The woods are a dangerous place!

_**No complaining! Even with out the song its still a lot of words! The song is Vampires will never hurt you by My Chemical Romance. The fight scene is something me and my friend Taylor would do. Please review! Chocolate Chip Virtual Cookies to those who review! Oh and there is a poll on my profile please give me your thoughts! Ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	4. Come meet the Jamboree!

_**Hello my lovely listeners. This chapter is dedicated to MiniBellaSwan. She was the only person to review the last chapter**_! _**I'm sad now! :( lol. Here's the story.**_

**Edward POV(wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise)**

Where are they going? The woods are a dangerous place to be at night! I have to make sure they stay safe! I followed them to the pool they were at earlier. Why are they here? Why did I have to leave? Is this a secret place? I sniffed the air. Was that a werewolf? Oh no! Why are they here? Bella looked up at the edge of the clearing.

"Hey Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jake! We were just about to start!" Bella chirped. Start what? I'm confused how did they know these wolves were people? Sam went behind a tree and changed.

"Hello Bella, Jessi, Zack, Cody. I know you were about to start. This is where you said to meet. I think we have an audience," Sam growled the last part. Bella and her friends sniffed the air. Why would they? They couldn't smell me from this far away.

"You're right I can hear it breathing. Wait, its name is Edward Cullen." Bella snarled. How can she hear me breathing? Why did she call me an it? I'm hurt now.

"Yo bloodsucker, we can hear and smell ya!" Cody called spitefully. Bloodsucker? Wait, they know I'm not human? I remained silent.

"Hey Eddie! Come down from the tree now!"Bella called lazily. Sam and his pack growled out warnings to Bella as she sauntered over to my hiding spot.

"Yeah! Come on Eddie-boy meet our jamboree! We don't bite ... much!" Zack snickered.

"Edward I see you." Bella called sharply. Why was she acting this way? She was so nice this afternoon! I hopped down. She could see, hear and smell me so I couldn't hide from her.

"What do you mean 'meet the jamboree' ?" I snarled.

"Ah ah, Eddie, don't take that tone with us!" Bella replied sweetly.

"Yeah, Zack and Cody might lose their tempers." Jessi crowed.

"Bella, Jessi don't treat him that way! We have a treaty!" Sam chastised.

"Aw Sam, the treaty says we can't attack them! It says nothing about taunting them!" Bella cried. Sam glared.

"Wait are you four part of the pack?" I questioned.

"Nope. Do we look Indian? We are all our own." Bella grinned.

"Wanna see?" Jessi chirped. Were these people bipolar? First nice, then mean, and now they were nice again! I nodded. I was intrigued. Bella and Jessi started to become fuzzy on their outlines and simply blurred into a giant spotted cat. They were jaguars?

"The best part is we aren't limited in the ways they are!" Bella purred. They can talk! Okay so let me get this straight. They are giant, talking jaguars who can transform into humans. No big deal.

"Bella, I think you made the leech go into shock." Sam chuckled.

"Hmmm, do you have his creators cell phone number?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah, here it is."

"Okay. Thanks. Cody hold the phone up for me."

"Sure Bella." _ring! ring!_

"Hello, is this Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes, may I ask whose calling?"

"Didn't give me much choice did ya? My name's Bella."

"Alright, Bella. What do you need?"

"Can vampires go into shock?" Bella asked innocently.

"I don't know why are you asking me?"

"I don't know. Maybe cause you're the head vamp?"

"Where did you get such a ridiculous idea?"

"Cut the crap, leech."

"No, I don't believe vampires can go into shock. Why do you ask?" Carlisle asked through gritted teeth.

"Your 'son' sure looks like he's going into shock."

"What have you done to Edward?" Carlisle growled.

"I showed him something."

"I'll come and get him." He sighed.

We are about a couple hundred yards from your home now." Bella said. Sam was mouthing to her where we were. We had been slowly moving in the direction of my house since the beginning of the call.

"Alright." Carlisle hung up the phone. I heard Carlisle and ... Esme? Coming through the forest toward me. Bella and Jessi blurred back into human. Still no big deal!

"Oh my, he does look like he's in shock." Carlisle said as he entered the clearing. He nodded his head toward Sam and the wolves. Esme covered her mouth with her hands as soon as she saw me. Carlisle picked me up and sped toward our house. I heard the foot falls of five giant wolves behind us. Bella was riding on Sam's back, Jessi on Jared, Zack on Embry, and Cody on Jacob. Paul was running slightly behind the rest. When we got to the house we were met by my siblings.

"Bella! Jessi! Zack! Cody! Hey! Do you guys wanna show Carlisle and Esme how well you guys play?" Alice squealed. Jessi and Bella nodded. Alice showed them where we kept all the spare instruments. Cody pulled out our drum set and began readjusting them. Zack and Bella pulled out the bass and guitar and tuned them up. They plugged them into amps. Jessi grabbed a mike. She hooked it up to a speaker.

"Alright this is Whisper written by our very own Bella!" Jessi announced. The wolves groaned. Apparently this was one they heard a lot. Bella, Zack, and Cody started playing. Jessi began to sing in a haunting voice. _**(A/n: Italics is Jessi. Bella and the boys are underlined and italics)**_

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

Zack and Cody began to sing in horrifying whispers. Bella sang lower than Jessi, but in the same haunting tone.  
_  
[Chorus:]  
Don't turn away  
__(Don't give in to the pain)__Don't try to hide  
__(Though they're screaming your name)__  
Don't close your eyes  
__(God knows what lies behind them)  
__Don't turn out the light  
__(Never sleep never die)  
__  
I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

Back to the back ups haunting tune.

[Chorus]

_Don't turn away  
__(Don't give in to the pain)  
__Don't try to hide  
__(Though they're screaming your name)__  
Don't close your eyes  
__(God knows what lies behind them)  
__Don't turn out the light  
__(Never sleep never die)  
_

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end

They all closed in the haunting and horrifying tone.

_[Chorus]_

_Don't turn away  
__(Don't give in to the pain)  
__Don't try to hide  
__(Though they're screaming your name)__Don't close your eyes  
__(God knows what lies behind them)  
__Don't turn out the light  
__(Never sleep never die)_

It was a beautiful song. Such a sad song. Why would she write something like that? I had no answer to that. I will get an answer though.

"I see the questioning glances. I was scared and believed that I was going insane." Bella whispered.

"Why were you scared Bella?" Alice asked. I shook my head she didn't want to know.

"Because I had transformed into something. Something that shouldn't exist. Something I despise even now."

"Are you a werewolf too? No you don't smell like them ... yet." Alice questioned.

"Nope. We four make up the Jamboree. We are almost like them though." Jessi giggled.

"Jamboree? Wait ... Are you four ... werejaguars?" Carlisle pondered.

"Werejaguars? Never thought of it like that. Okay, yeah that's what we are." Bella snickered.

"Are you as limited as the pack?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope. We can choose what thoughts the others hear, we can talk in our forms ... Did I miss anything?" Bella listed.

"Yeah. We don't age, but our bodies still go through their normal functions. Our outsides are stuck in the same way, but we could still reproduce." Jessi added. Carlisle was looking eagerly at each werejaguars's face. His mind was turning flips at this new species.

"Edward? Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you." Bella whispered. She sounded like a tiny child. Wanting forgiveness from someone she admired. Wait did she like me? She couldn't like me!

"Yeah, sorry Edward. Our instincts say you're the enemy. We let our instincts get the better of us for a minute." Jessi explained.

"Err ... Umm ... Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Edward? Will you come on a walk with me?" Bella asked timidly. Maybe it was her instincts telling her to be wary of being alone with me.

"Yeah."

"Bella? Please stay in your jaguar form. We wanna know your okay." Jessi said while glaring at me.

"Alright." Bella blurred to her jaguar form and sauntered out of the house gracefully. I followed quickly behind her. She broke into a run after she cleared the tree line. I picked up my pace trying to match hers. She was fast! I couldn't catch up to her. When we got to my meadow she turned and faced me. Sliding to a stop gracefully.

"I truly am sorry for the way I treated you." She purred out.

"It is all right. Instincts get the best of us all at times."

"Thank you for forgiving me." Bella purred. She rubbed herself against me, like a cat, effectively knocking me down. The churrup sound she made sounded like laughter. I laughed along with her. We lay watching the stars for awhile. She hopped up.

"Bloodsuckers!" She snarled.

"My dear little kitty!" A voice crooned from the forest.

"What do you want Victoria? Is James here as well?" Bella snarled out the words.

"Of course I am Bella." A smooth voice stated lazily from a tree.

"I am here as well."

"Oh! So you suckered Laurent into this as well?" Bella churruped again. It was a harder sound than before, an taunting laugh.

"He follows us. I didn't need to sucker anyone into this!" Victoria screeched angrily.

"I'm surprised anyone follows you!" Bella taunted. Why is she doing this? I heard the thoughts of the wolves and the jaguars. She was stalling for time! Smart, brave girl.

"Why you little #$%^ !" Victoria growled.

"Watch your language! Bella is a girl jaguar, not a female dog." A voice taunted.

"Yeah she's a queen. Retard. Get it right before you call someone something." Another voice jeered.

"We queens are quite sensitive when it comes to terms," Jessi's voice crowed from the tree tops.

"Especially the head queen." Cody said. Bella was the head of their little group? I didn't know that! Now that I think about it, she does seem stronger and bigger than the others.

"I think your outnumbered, Vicky dear." Bella giggled.

"Hardly. Four half-breeds and a vampire, if he sides with you." James called condescendingly.

"Ah ah, nine _half -breeds_ and five vampires."

"Heck yeah they'll side with us! Besides we won't need them any way!" Cody snarled. As I looked closely at them, I realized there were differences between the jaguars. Bella's ears were flecked with brown. Jessi's were flecked with blonde, brown, and green from her hair highlight. Cody's ears were black speckled. Zack's were flecked with black also, but the fur on his ears was slightly curly.

"Come on Vicky. Even you, Miss Optimistic, sees how the chances are horrible for you." Bella soothed. She didn't want a fight.

"James, Laurent? Attack the others Bella is mine!" Victoria screeched. James and Laurent stayed still neither of them liked the chances.

"Victoria? Let's leave them ... for now." James drawled. They left with Victoria glancing back as she left the clearing.

"Ding-dong the witch is dead, the witch is dead! Which Witch? The Wicked Witch of the West is dead!" Jessi sang.

"Shut up! She might hear you! Hear this, she isn't dead! I want everyone with someone else in the jamboree at all times!"

"Umm ... We do need to sleep." Cody said.

"Then stay at Zack's or have him stay at your place. Sleep in shifts. Jessi you stay with them. I'll go home. Charlie won't let me stay over at anyone's house or have anyone over."

"Are you grounded again?" Jessi whispered.

"Yeah. Now go!" Bella snarled. I watched the others walk away. I turned to see Bella stalking out of the meadow. I followed her.

"What do you want leech? Go home. Its not safe."

"I'm coming with you."

"Didn't ya hear me? I'm grounded."

"I'll sneak in."

"Fine."

"You can sleep all night. I can't sleep."

"Ever?" She gasped.

"Ever." I whispered.

_**Okay do not complain! That was about four pages without the song. Longest ever. I have a majorly bad sore throat! So I have talked like a freaking chipmunk on helium all freaking day! Okay back to better news! My best friend is going out with my ex. Not a big deal I guess. But still! He could have at least waited a week asking her out. He waited like 3 days. Like I said though not a big deal. We weren't very serious. I don't own the song. Evanescence does.**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	5. BITE ME!

_**Oh, I just realized how quickly I am getting these chapters out! I like this story! Its easy to write about. This chappie is dedicated to MiniBellaSwan and Cocoloco123. Enjoy u guys.**_

**Bella POV**

After getting past a mad Charlie, I was out too late, I stalked up to my room. Edward was lying casually across my bed.

"Comfy?" I snapped. He shrugged.

"Who are those vampires?"

"Victoria and James? The two retarded losers who ran me out of my last home."

"How did they run you out of your home?"

"Ummm ... Threatened everything I ever loved. Dug up my dead dogs grave and put the remains in my little sister's bed. I snuck up here. Mom thinks I'm dead."

"Why do they hold a grudge?"

"I killed Victoria's sister in my first shift. You are not in control for a few minutes." I winced at the memory.

"Oh." He whispered. He winced as well. He probably thinks I'm a monster.

"You think I'm a monster."

"No. Bella, I kill every day."

"I killed an innocent little girl for no reason!"

"You said it yourself, you were not in control of your self." He assured. I looked away. Why did he have to be right? I want reasons to hate my form. I have to hate it or I'll fall apart. I did the worst possible thing to a child. I brought three very dangerous beings upon my family. To top it off, my own mother is struck with grief because she thinks I'm dead. I felt the tears begin to roll down my face.

"I am a monster!" I cried.

"Shh. Bella its okay." He whispered. I presses my warm body to his frigid one and bawled. He stroked my hair.

"Crap. I got your shirt wet." My voice was hoarse from crying.

"Its okay Bella."

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Bella I don't care if you cry."

"Well I do." I said stubbornly.

"Why were you crying?"

"I just was."

"Stubborn."

"Smelly."

"Furball."

"Freaking smelly vampire!"

"Wait, I smell?"

"Its sort of too sweet. There is a major part of your smell that smells like honeysuckles and sunlight."

"Sunlight?"

"Bite me."

"No."

"Wait! Go take some of Charlie's blood."

"You want your father to be a vampire?"

"No. I meant with this." I held up a syringe.

"I'm not even going to ask." He eyed it cautiously.

"I was curious to how my blood looked." He nodded and zoomed out of my room.

"Here it is." He came in holding the syringe as far away as possible. I took some of my own blood. I set the syringes down next to two petri dishes. I added the contents of them both into separate dishes. I held the dishes up to him. He looked down at Charlie's blood with hunger.

"Spit into these." He did as he was told. I watched the blood in Charlie's dish bgin to be eaten away by the venom and be replaced by more venom. The same process was happening in my dish.

"Well dang!" I exclaimed. Looks like we jaguars are closer to humans that we expected.

"Oh. Wow." Edward breathed.

I heard Charlie's snores cut off and his feet pound onto the ground. I panicked. Edward ran and hid in my closet. I turned and curled in on myself, while making my breathing slower. Charlie creaked open my door and looked in. I heard him sigh.

"Good she's still here. Won't Renee be surprised." Wait, what? Renee is coming here? Time to disappear. As soon as the door closed I stood and grabbed a duffel bag from under my bed. Edward had a suitcase and box marked CDs. I shoved all of my clothes and thing in the duffel bag and suitcase. Edward carefully and quickly packed my CDs. I was deliberating who to stay with when Edward dragged me to the window and pushed me and my bags out it. He hopped out with the CDs.

"You're coming to my house. If that's alright." He explained. I nodded. I was stunned at Charlie's betrayal. I shifted. We took of toward Edward's house.

'Bella! Thank God! We couldn't get a fix on where you were!' Jessi's voice sounded in my head.

'I'm sorta fine.'

'What's wrong I'll kick that leech's but if he hurt you!' Jessi seethed.

'No, no. Charlie ratted me out to Renee. I'm staying at the leech's house. He is giving me a place to stay for the night.' I explained.

"I'm giving you a place to stay for as long as you need." Edward said.

"Thanks," I purred. We reached his house and he called for his family.

"Bella has been put in a situation where she can no longer stay with her father. I offered her a place here, if that is fine with you," Edward said.

"Of course." Esme said.

"Yes." Alice and Jasper announced.

"Yes Bella." Carlisle grinned.

"Heck yeah!" Emmett laughed.

"No. I don't want it in this house." Rosalie seethed.

"Fine. See ya, leech." I growled.

"Don't shed on the floor, furball. We just vacuumed."

"Rose, behave." Esme chastised.

"I do NOT want it in my home."

"She will stay in my room. No where near your room." Edward growled.

"Fine." Rosalie hissed. She stormed out of the room with Emmett following like a puppy. I followed Edward up to his room. I saw a black couch, a monster collection of CDs, and gold carpet and wallpaper. No bed. A giant black stereo was in the corner.

"Sorry there is no bed." He grinned.

"I'll curl up on the floor." I giggled. The tip of my tail was twitching in amusement. I went to the corner farthest from the window and curled into a ball. I fell into a darkness with haunting notes flowing around me.

When I woke up the notes of a piano were lingering in the air. I raised my head cautiously. Edward's stereo was on and the sound of a new piano song was beginning to fill the room.

"Bella? Esme has your breakfast ready. Your room will be done by the end of the day." A voice whispered in my ear. I looked up. Edward was standing over me and looking out the door.

"Room?" I whispered back.

"You have nowhere else to go." He said. I shifted back and followed him down the stairs to the kitchen. A feast was waiting for me. Emmett was watching me fill my plate for the third time when he said something.

"Do normal humans eat as much as you?" He wondered.

"No."

"Oh. Why do you eat so much?"

"To keep my strength up."

"Oh. I'm bored. Can we play a game?"

"Sure. What game?"

"Rock Band!"

"Okay?" I said. I followed him to the living room where the equipment for Rock Band was set up. I sat down at the drums. Emmett grabbed a guitar and so did Jasper. Alice walked up to the mike. I became the leader. I picked out the first song. I won. Alice came in second. Edward was standing in the corner watching us with amusement on his face. He walked to Alice and took the mike. He chose a song. I started to play. So did Jasper and Emmett. Edward began to sing.

_Dark in the city, night is a wire  
Steam in the subway earth is a fire  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do  
Woman you want me, give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do_

_In touch with the ground  
Im on the hunt Im after you  
Smell like I sound, Im lost in a crowd  
And Im hungry like the wolf  
Straddle the line, in discord and rhyme  
Im on the hunt Im after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And Im hungry like the wolf  
Stalked in the forest, too close to hide  
Ill be upon you by the moonlight side  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do  
High blood drumming ony our skin its so tight  
You feel my heart, Im just a moment behind  
Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do_

_In touch with the ground  
Im on the hunt Im after you  
Scent and a sound, Im lost and Im found  
And Im hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line, its discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine Im after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And Im hungry like the wolf_

_(hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf)_

_Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
Im on the hunt Im after you  
I smell like I sound, Im lost and Im found  
And Im hungry like the wolf  
**Strut **on a line, its discord and rhyme  
Im on the hunt Im after you  
Mouth is alive with **juices** like **wine**  
And Im hungry like the wolf_

_Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
Im on the hunt Im after you  
**Scent** and a sound, Im lost and Im found  
And Im hungry like the wolf_

_Strut on a line, its discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine Im after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And Im hungry like the wolf..._

Whoah! He can sing! My turn to surprise everyone!

**_Okay wat do u think of this chappie? It's 4 pages long! yay! C ya! Ciao!_**

**_There r voices in my head_**


	6. Good pets are silent!

_**Hey this chappie is dedicated to Cocoloco123, MiniBellaSwan, Edward-Lover-Forever-1901, and High On Twilight. Thnx 4 reviewing u guys!**_

**Bella POV**

I grabbed the mike from Edward and he took the spot behind the drums. I scrolled down the songs until I found the one I was looking for.

"This is Cassie by Flyleaf." I explained._**(A/N:Italics is Bella and Bold italic is Bella screaming.)**_

_I will say __**YES**__!_

_The question asked in order  
To save her life or ta-ke it  
The answer no to avoid death  
The answer yes would ma-ke it  
Ma-ke it__**yes**_

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger

All heads are bowed in sile-nce  
To remember her last sentence  
She answered him knowing what would happen  
Her last words still hanging in the air  
In the air

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Rachel pulled the trigger

How many will die  
I will die  
I-, I- will say

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet-  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet-  
And Cassie pulled the trigger  
(Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God  
And I will pull the trigger

Edward and his family were staring at me openmouthed. I giggled. I sauntered over to Edward and closed his mouth for him.

"Woah! Bells can sing!"Emmett gasped.

"Ya know I take offence to the surprise in your voice." I glared at him. He just chuckled at me.

"Have you and your band ever tried to become famous?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. We didn't have Jessi then. We are trying to make a few more CDs to send to record companies."

"You guys could practice here and use our recording studio!" Alice squealed.

"Okay. I'm gonna take a run, okay?" I said.

"Sure! I'm making your outfits!"

"Okay?" I blurred to my jaguar form and pounded out the open front door. It was good feeling the wind in my fur.

'Bella! Charlie has been calling here all day asking where you are! He won't believe us when we tell him we don't know!' Jessi wailed.

'I'm going to the hole.' I answered. The hole was where we went swimming. I punded my way several hundred feet before she answered.

'We'll meet you there.' I got to the hole and began to strip. I always had my swimsuit on when I left the house during the few warm months here. I heard three people walking up to me. I whirled. Victoria was grinning at me. I grinned back and blurred to my jaguar form. I stretched my neck out. This was going to be fun!

'Bella, I smell bloodsuckers! Did you bring them?' Cody seethed.

'Nope Vicky and the gang decided to pay a visit.'

'Hold on we're almost there!' Jessi cried gallantly.

'No theatrics this time. I'm outnumbered 3 to 1. They could attack at any time.' Just as I thought that, Victoria lunged. I danced away from her. I swiped my paw toward her open back, but James caught my paw and began to slowly twist it. I heard it pop and felt the pain. He was going to break my wrist.

"No no James, you don't want to hurt her to bad. She is mine. You three go deal with the others. I hear them." Victoria snarled. Wait, Three? I saw him then. Standing behind them slightly was a golden haired male vamp with red eyes.

"Right Victoria. Come Laurent, Kevin." James ordered. The two followed him out of the clearing and I heard a fight going on a few hundred feet away. I heard Jessi think a weird thought.

'Woah! He is cute!' She giggled. I sighed. Leave it to Jessi to think a vampire trying to kill her was cute. Victoria slammed into my while I was focused on Jessi.

"Bella darling, you should pay attention to me when your fighting against me."

"Oh but Vicky dear, I might go blind if I stare at your face to long. I really need to see later in life." I sneered. Victoria snarled at me and jumped at me. I ducked, but that had been her plan. She grabbed my shoulders and turned herself around. She straddled my back.

"Oh my! Vicky! If you are inclined to rape me I really do not think that's the way to do it." I exclaimed, fake-surprised.

"Shut up, Kitty. All good pets should be silent." She leaned down and brushed her teeth against the front of my neck.

"Oh well. Guess I'm not a good pet. Why don't you leave me alone? Kick me to the curb like all suckish pet owners."

"I'm going to make sure you are a good, silent pet." She bit down. I struggled beneath her and made sure she didn't rip my neck out. I felt fire spreading from my neck and collapsed. A sharp growl filled the air and I heard the sound of two vampires clashing. An angel, cold as ice, knelt beside me.

"Bella! Oh no. Please stay with me. No, no."

"Edward you have to suck out the venom! Carlisle is helping the others!"

"But-"

"No buts just do it!" I felt a cold mouth press into the fur of my throat. The lips grasped the bleeding wound and began to suck. It hurt. Vaguely I felt the fire receding. I blacked out.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Is she waking up?"

"Yeah."

"Bella darling?" I flinched when that voice spoke. Not because of the person, but because of the name. Victoria used to call me that. I gasped and sat up, my eyes flying open. I wasn't in a cage I was lying on a electric blue and poison green comforter in a blue, black, red, purple, and green room. The vampire, Kevin, was in the corner standing next to my jamboree.

"Get away from them, Bloodsucker." I snarled at him. He looked at me in surprise.

"What?"

"Are you a stupid vampire? Whoops! Looks like Vicky can't even make a proper vampire!" I taunted. Jessi flew across the room. I expected her to hug me, but instead she slapped me.

"He helped us. Can't you even wait for the full story before you go insulting people?" She growled. I looked up in shock.

"Bella? What did that woman do to you? She kept calling you her kitty and her pet. I don't understand." Emmett whispered.

"A few years ago, Victoria captured me. That was before I first changed. I was human _**pet**_ and I despised her and her sister."

"Is that how you killed her sister?" Edward asked

"Yeah, she thought I was sick and came into my cage and I turned and ripped her into tiny pieces. She was only 10. I was sick with myself. Vicky called me her kitty, Bella Darling, Pet. She told me I had to stay in my form or she'd kill me. That my strength, that I'd killed her sister with, was a one time thing. I truly started to believe I was a weakling meant only to be her pet."

"You poor thing!" Esme cried. Jessi was nodding. The jamboree had heard this story.

"James came and she tried to impress him with me. She was prodding me and trying to get me to stand up and fight. I just looked up at her. James said 'It doesn't look very strong. I'm not surprised you've been able it as a pet.' Vicky of course slipped and told the truth 'It is strong it tore Karen to shreds so small I couldn't piece them together!' I jumped up at that and slammed myself into them and ran to the door.

"I broke my way out and just ran. Victoria had taken me from my family and they thought I was dead. So here I am." I explained.

"Why don't you and the jamboree sleep here?" Edward suggested. We all nodded. The jamboree blurred to jaguar and curled up next to each other. Jessi beside me and Zack, and Cody on Zack's other side. I fell into a dream filled sleep. I dreamt I heard Edward yelling at the others.

"We have to leave! After an experience like that do you really think sh-they will ever be able to trust us?" Edward yelled.

"No, bu-" Alice began.

"Just get packed." Edward growled.

"Leave Bella's stuff in her room. She needs a place to stay." Alice called sadly.

"Leave a couple thousand for bills!" Esme called, just as sorrowfully. I faded into black again. I woke with a start. The sound of someone sobbing filled my ears.

"They are gone!" Jessi screamed. I jumped up and circled my room. Everything was just as it had been. I bounded downstairs, and it was a different story. Everything that wasn't bolted down or needed for essential life was gone. I sprinted into the living room, hoping it was a joke. The living room still had everything in it. Jessi was sobbing into Zack's chest. Cody held out a letter with my name written in elegant script. I blurred to human and opened it.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry. We had to leave. I can't pretend to be human for you anymore. Also, I can't and won't stand in your way. Rise to the top. You are free to use the house, our instruments, and recording equipment. We have left $10,000 for you to use._

_Edward_

I looked at Jessi and saw it wasn't some cruel, horrible joke. I leaned into Cody and sobbed as violently as Jessi. I promised myself I would make it to the top. I also promised myself I wouldn't take him back, even if he begged. I grabbed the money from the desk and hopped up. Jessi was startled out of her crying fit.

"He said to make it to the top. We are going to make it to the top!" I assured them.

**A year later(all the main characters haven't aged though!)**

I stood before our crowd, watching silently for the signal from my band mates to start. I was still playing my base, but I sang a song now and then. I looked down at my outfit. I had on a black shirt on with musical notes in blue, green, pink, purple, and yellow. My legs were clad in a short black ruffled skirt and black leggings. My boots were flat, purple and black stripped fabric. Jessi lifted the mike up and the lights above the crowd dimmed.

"Alright, our bassist, Abandoned, writes most of our songs, but I'll tell you if one of the rest of us wrote one." She screamed. The crowd went wild. We had gotten pretty famous after the bloodsuckers left. Turning all our pain into songs. Cody began to play, then Zack and I came in.

_I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
so much more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret, and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?__**I want to die!!!  
**__  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide._

my God, my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God, my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

do you remember me?  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

my God, my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God, my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

Jessi finished the song and took a bow for the crowd. She was dressed in a neon green shirt and a black tutu skirt. She had on black leggings too. She wore neon green ballet flats.

"Okay! Who liked That?" The crowd cheered, " That was written by Abandoned! Round of applause for her! That was Tourniquet! I am Forsaken_, _the handsome guy on the guitar is Possessed_, _and the other lovely guy is Demon! We are The Fallen Four!"

"Okay Forsaken! Stop riling them up! Shut up and sing!" I laughed.

"Sing, Sing, Sing!" The crowd cheered. Jessi sighed and motioned to us. Zack started then Cody.

_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
_This is where I came in._  
The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize,  
It was all just a lie.

Could have been forever.  
Now, we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give the reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

The crowd cheered on louder than before. I winked at the boys in the first row. I swear I saw one of them faint.

"Another one by lovely Abandoned! Lets go for something exciting before inter mission! Oh yeah! That was Angels! This one is Vampires Will Never Hurt You!"

**_(a/n: You guys have seen the song.)_**

We all played and sung our song until the crowd was reaching to touch our feet. Wow, its not hard to gain popularity. We sauntered off the stage and were lounging in the break room.

"Forsaken Four? You have visitors. They have backstage passes." Our manager, Leah, yelled.

"Send em' in, Leah!" Jessi screamed. I watched in amazement as the family I never wanted to see again filed in. Kevin's eyes were now golden and sparkled with happiness. He was looking at Jessi.

"What the _**heck**_ are you doing here?" I growled. Jessi looked ready to cry. Zack stepped in front of her the same time Cody stepped in front of me. No we weren't in a relationship, he just knew Zack would protect Jessi and he should protect me.

"Get out of here!" Zack and Cody growled. Kevin lifted his hand and pushed Zack away from Jessi. His arms went around her and I could see her almost cave. Almost. She lifted her knee instead and hit him in the balls. Ouch, that had to hurt.

"Listen to them, bloodsucker. We don't like your kind." She hissed.

"Listen to her, all of you. We attack bloodsuckers. Its our purpose." I spat. I looked at Alice. She looked like someone had kicked her puppy.

"Bella, w-" Alice began.

"Its Abandoned." I stated blankly.

"Fine. Abandoned, we wanted to keep you safe. After Edward heard your story he forced us to move saying that you never would be able to trust us." She snapped. I turned at glared at the one I hadn't been able to look at before. It was all his fault.

"Get out of here, leech." I snarled at him. Jessi was staring at Kevin with a bleak expression. She walked over to him and pulled him up. He cringed away from her arms, but she wrapped them around him.

"Don't leave me again." She whispered.

"I promise." I left them and hugged the members of the family. Saving Alice for last I hugged her extra tight.

"I'm sorry for snapping. I was hurt so bad when you left and it was hurting me worse to see you standing there." I explained. She patted my back.

"Fallen? We have a show to finish!" Shouted Leah.

"See ya later!" I waved. I pushed past Edward, who was waiting in the hall, and shifted.

_**Okay that was 8 pages! Yay! Okay. Send me some reviews! Who should Jessi go out with? Kevin, Zack, or Cody? I want your ideas! Okay for those confused with the names:**_

**_Bella - Abandoned_**

**_Jessi - Forsaken_**

**_Zack - Possesed_**

**_Cody - Demon_**

_**There r voices in my head **_


	7. Lip Locks

_**Sorry to lazy to do dedications. Here's the story it skips to the next day. For those who wondered about the last chapter ending she shifted so she could appear as a jaguar on stage, then smoke screen, and in the cats place is Abandoned. **_

**Bella POV**

The notes of our song Tourniquet screamed at me from my cell phone. I groaned and rolled over to grab it.

"Huh?" I moaned.

"Hangover? Get over it! You guys have a music video to shoot in an hour! I want all of Fallen at the studio on time!" Leah screeched.

"No hangover. I'm inanely sleepy 'cause the concert ran late and its 7 in the morning!"

"Get your buts over here!" Leah hung up. I hauled myself up and hammered on each of my band mates door's. When I got to Jessi's I threw open the door. I was shocked to say the least. Jessi was curled into Kevin's side. She was snoring slightly and he was looking at me in surprise. I nodded at him.

"Video recording in an hour." I whispered. He nodded and began tickling Jessi. She however kept sleeping.

"She's not ticklish. Allow me. JESSI WAKE YOUR BUT UP WE HAVE A MUSIC VIDEO TO SHOOT! LET'S GO!" I yelled. Jessi jumped up and looked around. She looked at me with innocent eyes.

"Hi. I'm hungry!" She blurted sleepily.

"Hi. Am I your mom? Go make your own freaking breakfast." I snapped. I walked back to my room and dug through my closet. I pulled on my favorite pair of flare jeans with sharpie all over them. I had gotten bored in Forks and had people sign them. I paired them with a purple and black stripped low scooped neck shirt. I jammed my feet into my purple and black boots. I walked into the mayhem, better know as the kitchen.

"Cody! Eggs are mine! You have that nasty cereal! You made Bella buy it so eat it and quit taking my eggs." Jessi growled. I bought them a lot of 1 breakfast item for the week and only at the end of the week did they get something else. Sucky choices were to be dealt with.

"Cody put the eggs back! Jessi put down the cereal! Zack get up!" I barked out orders. Kevin laughed at Jessi who was still standing on a chair playing keep away with Cody's cereal. I snarled at them both. I stalked to Zack's room to drag him out. I found him at his desk writing a note.

"If your planning suicide, I'll kill you." I whispered. He grinned.

"I'm planning suicide." I gasped.

"If I said that I would still be committing suicide 'cause I'd still die" He chuckled.

"Retard. Get up and eat breakfast." He nodded and hurried into the kitchen. Where I heard the keep away game still going on, but now Zack and Kevin were on Jessi's side. I looked at what Zack had been writing. It was a song. I left it where it was.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

"Oh my God, your early!" Leah gushed. I nodded at our vampire chauffeur, Kevin.

"He drives like a maniac." I teased. Leah ogled him.

"Oh, but he is my maniac!" Jessi said triumphantly. Leah looked away quickly and I saw her blush. I giggled to myself. We followed Leah to the studio and saw the set we were going to be playing with today. It was a house with a piano set up for Jessi in the center and our instruments in a corner.

"Are we doing What Hurts The Most?" I asked. That was a song Jessi had written. She wrote it when Kevin was away. I thought it might hurt him.

"Kevin? Can you go to the next town? I really like a bagel shop there and want one of their doughnuts."

"I can handle anything she sings, Bella. I think of it as punishment for leaving her." Jeez! I tried to help him and he brushed me off! Jessi seated herself at the piano and tuned it and her voice up. I grabbed my bass and wiped it down. I tuned it up and watched Zack do the same thing.

"Okay, we are going to do this one then, if we have time, we'll do frozen." The director called. We mumbled our agreements and took our places with our instruments. Jessi wiped the happy look off her face and plastered a desolate, empty expression on instead.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em out_

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Jessi got up and walked to empty picture frames lining the walls and touched the glass of one. She carefully took it down and caressed the front, then violently threw it toward a fake fireplace. Our director really only cared what we did if it would ruin his big props, a picture frame wouldn't matter.__

It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away

Jessi walked away from the wall to a stack of letters. She brushed the top one with her finger tips and then scattered them.__

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watchin' you walk away

Jessi just sat cross legged on the floor looking sorrowfully at the roof. She looked so small and helpless sitting amongst the debris she had made.__

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo

"Cut!" The director barked. He clapped his hands.

"Great job guys!" Leah yelled. We were herded over to a different set. This one was a snowy clearing with a river running through it. The water was unfrozen, but I could tell the director planned on freezing it during the song.

"Okay! Bella is singing this one, am I correct?" the director asked

"Yeah."

"Okay Bells, you are going to look like your wandering alone through the woods and stumble upon this clearing. You sit down next to the stream and dip your fingers in. The water will freeze as soon as you touch it okay?" He directed.

"Yeah. Then I'm free to do what I want right?" He nodded. Jessi grabbed her bass from a stagehand and tuned it up. All three of them began. I stumbled into view of the camera and wandered around the clearing.

_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soulI would stop running, if knew there was a chance It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go_

This was when I 'discovered' the creek. I carefully sat down in the snow and stretched my hand out inch by inch. When I finally touched the surface it began to freeze starting from where I touched and extending outward. I stared at myself in the ice and sang.

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?_

Here I bashed my fist against the ice and created a crack in the ice reaching the other side. I wept silently while I sang. __

I can feel your sorrow  
I won't forgive you,_**(a/n: This should be You won't forgive me, but it didn't fit as well.)**__  
But I know you'll be all right  
It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go_

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?

_  
Everything will slip way  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain_

I smashed through the ice and picked up a piece. I held it in front of my face then snapped it in half.__

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
Frozen...  
But what can I do?  
Frozen...

I scattered the water with a flick of my wrist. I looked back at the camera sorrowfully.__

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen, frozen... 

I felt each word leave my mouth like a tear. I heard the director yell cut and walked off the set in a daze. I plopped down on the couch in the break room and fell into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up Jessi was leaning over me with an expectant exprssion.

"You look like a kid waiting to be praised. Wipe that look off your face before paparazzi snap a pic and decide we're in a lesbian relationship." I grinned. Her face fell at the thought.

"Fine I guess you don't wanna know what I, I mean me and Kevin, found out about Jaguars." She snapped. I jumped up.

"What? I'm listening!" I yelled.

"We ... well, we are supposed to be pets to vamps, but not like the way Victoria kept you locked up. We're supposed to find a vamp that makes us happy and be a pet to them. Well, I say pet, but its more like a mate." She rushed through that speech.

"Great! So I was supposed to be with Vicky this whole time! I'm nothing but a bloodsucker's lap cat! This is so freaking great!" I ranted.

"No! Your "master" is supposed to make you happy! We were given extra strength and such so we could keep up with our vamp."

"Go tell Cody and Zack. I wanna see how they react." I sighed and closed my eyes. My mind drifted to Edward. He was the only vampire who had ever made me happy. And then he broke my heart. No way was I trusting him or any vampire/guy with it again. I heard the door open and some one stepped in quietly. It was a vampire. I sniffed the air. Joy, it's the one guy didn't wanna see.

"Edward? Why won't you leave me alone?" I sighed.

"Because I love you. I always have." He whispered. I looked at him. He looked triumphant. He probably heard the conversation me and Jessi just had.

"No, you don't. You wouldn't have left if you did." I sniffed. It still hurt to think about.

"I did it for your sanity." He growled.

"No, you did it because you were stupid and retarded."

"I'll give you that. So what was that about?" He asked casually.

"What was what about?" I played stupid.

"That master thing Jessi was talking about."

"Nothing that concerns you!" I stormed off.

**At the concert later**

I walked up to the mike and Jessi fell back to her bass. I waved to the crowed and eyed the VIP section. Perfect Eddie boy is here.

"Hey guys! I'm gunna sing this one 'kay? This goes out to my ex! Eddie boy I hope you regret it! This one's for you Edward!"

_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

Now where's your picket fence, love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
And did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense, love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

I put on a sad, solemn look for this part.I saw Edward's face rise and he looked so happy.  
_And truth be told I miss you_

Here I broke into a hateful grin and saw Edward's face fall. I saw the sorrow in his eyes and regretted singing this song_.  
And truth be told I'm lying_

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell  
I hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Yeah, where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories, they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look that you wear so wellHere I held the mike out to the audience for them to sing along._  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell!)  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell!)

When you hear this song and you sing along, well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell

"Okay! Thanks for your participation on that, but I am sorry to the people I hurt with that song! You know who you are!" I yelled. The audience cheered. I grinned cheekily. One last song before the end. Jessi came back to the mike and I grinned when I saw Kevin coming on stage. The stage hands set up another mike and Kevin stood behind it awkwardly.

"Alright for some people this'll be a blast from the past! This is my boyfriend, Kevin Hale! He is here with his adopted family, including his actual siblings, Jasper and Rosalie, they are triplets!" She motioned the Cullens on stage. I grinned at them all. Esme was smiling shyly at everyone.

"Alright! The blondes are the hales the other 5 are the Cullens. None of the Cullens are actually related, though. This is Esme and Carlisle, the parental figures. Edward, Alice, and Emmett are the others. Emmett being the guy who looks like he's on steroids!" Jessi introduced them. Emmett growled at the steroids remark. Jessi sang first. She started while the Cullens were exiting the stage.

_You are young, and so am I  
This is wrong, but who am I to judge?  
It feels like heaven when we touch  
I guess, for me this is enough_

They both sang the chorus. I looked at Zack. He looked kinda miffedthat he was replaced in the song.

_We're one mistake from being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight  
_Kevin sang this verse, then they sang the chorus again. They never stopped looking into each others eyes. The news was going to be all over this.

_You are young, and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
And I can feel your heartbeat  
You know exactly where to take me_

We're one mistake from being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

Jessi sang this part looking hurt and in shock.

_Will you remember me?  
You ask me as I leave  
Remember what I said?  
Oh how could I, oh how could I forget_

Zack sang the chorus to Jessi.

_We're one mistake from being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

Jessi repeated the chorus.

_We're one mistake from being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

They sang to each other and endedthe song in a lip lock.

_We're one mistake from being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

"I'll let them finish this backstage! See ya! We are The Fallen Four!" I screamed. The crowd went wild as I said our name. Yeah! We rock! We ran into the break room and plopped onto the couch. Well some of us did. Jessi and Kevin backed into a closet to make out.

"So Bella, why is your band called The Fallen Four?" Esme wondered. I smirked at the motherly vamp.

"Cause there are four of us. Plus Jessi and I felt like we had fallen after you guys left. We had both fallen in and out of love. Out was a little harder." I explained.

"Cool. Well can we have a private performance?" Alice begged.

"If you can get the two in the closet off each other." Zack said. He was looking hopefully at Emmett. He probably didn't like Jessi kissing a guy.

"Heck yeah we can!" Emmett yelled. He pounded off into the hall. I heard Jessi scream and Kevin cussed Emmett out in quite a few languages. I heard a smack and knew Emmett had been hit, probably by Jessi.

"I have a better idea! Lets go clubbing!" Jessi squealed as she bounded in. I giggled at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah! Anything to keep you two off each other!" I snickered. Jessi looked indignant. We bounced to the cars hyped on the high of the concert. Jessi, Kevin, and I climbed into my lime green Gallardo SE. Cody and Zack hopped into Zack's black Audi r8._**(a/n: pics of the cars are on my profile.)**_ The Cullens entered their cars. We sped off to our favorite club in the area. It was called Night Wire. I walked past the huge line and the band and the Cullens followed me.

"Hey Rocky! The band plus this eight." I yelled over the racket our fans made as we walked by. The bouncer was a great friend of mine.

"Hey Bells! Sure go right on in!" He yelled back.

"Thanks! Come see me during your break, ok? I'll buy ya a drink!" I giggled. He reached over and tussled my hair.

"Alright Bells." I heard Edward growl softly behind me. To low for Rocky to hear, but I heard it loud and clear. I grabbed Edward's shirt collar and drug him into the club. I hauled him to the VIP room and threw him onto a couch. The band had made this room. Well, we funded its making. Only the band and special guest were allowed.

"What the heck did you think you were doing? You don't own me and I sure as heck don't need to be protected by you! If anything, I need protection from you!" I snarled at him. He stared at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Bella I love you! Why can't you see that? I really and truly love you!" He snapped.

"Because you LEFT me! I loved you! Then you LEFT!" I screamed. I felt tears pour down my face. I stopped crying quickly, but he had seen the tears.

"Bella, don't cry." He whispered. He wrapped his arms around me. I saw his head lower closer to mine. I turned away. I couldn't do that yet. In my head, though, I knew he was my 'master', as Jessi had put it. Iwalked out of the room and stomped to the DJ booth. Kyle laughed when he saw me. I glared at him.

"What's so funny Kyle? Whatever. Can you put on 'Welcome To My Life' by Simple Plan. Soon after I heard the familiar voice of Pierre Bouvier start. I looked for Jessi and found her sitting on Kevin's lap in the VIP room talking to Alice and Jasper. She looked at me when I entered.

"Nice pick. Sad or PO'd?" Jessi asked knowingly. I glared at her. I scanned the room for Edward.

"He's at the bar. He's getting us drinks." She added the last part at my confused face. I walked over to my fluffy lime green and black cup chair. I looked up when the door opened and saw it was Edward. He held to drinks in his hand. Jessi had apparently told him I dislike alcohol.

"Thanks Eddie boy!" Jessi and I said at the same time. He gritted his teeth.

"Your welcome." He choked out. Wow he really hates nicknames. Oh well.

_**Okay how do you like it? I am a Beta Reader if anyone needs one! I wanna work on some of my other stories. So TTFN! Ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	8. Sorry its an AN

_**Okay I'll be starting a new story soon. There won't be any new delays though so don't worry. It'll be that Bella is a gothic angel. I'll have a new chappie out soon. C ya! Ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	9. Colorful Beauty?

_**Told ya there wouldn't be any new delays. Here is the chapter.**_

**Bella POV**

"Edward? Can I talk to you alone?" I whispered to him. He looked up at me and nodded. I led him out of the room and turned to him. I saw my reflection in his eyes. I looked hurt and wary.

"Why did you leave me?" I managed. He stared into my eyes. I saw sadness as the main emotion.

"To protect you."

"From what?" I snapped. He flinched from the venom in my voice. I softened my look for a second.

"From yourself. I didn't know how you could stand to be around vampires after all you went through with Victoria!" He yelled. I flinched and turned away. That was when hell broke loose. A few girls bumped into me and began screaming.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! It's Abandoned! Can we have your autograph?" A nasally blonde asked.

"Yeah! We're like such big fans!" The brunette squealed. I nodded and took the sharpie I was offered and signed their Fallen Four bags. By now people were crowding me.

"Hey, Bells? Why don't you give them a little show?" Kyle, the DJ, asked. I nodded. I ran into the VIP room and grabbed Jessi. We waved Cody and Zack over to the stage.

"Okay if we play, will you guys quit hounding us?" I asked. The crowd shouted their yes. We started and Jessi began singing.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
(I know you're still there)_

Watching me and wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down!

Hunting you, I can smell you alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me and wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me

Watching me and wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down!

The crowd went wild as we finished. The Cullens were watching us with wide eyed pride, and slightly confused expressions. I nodded to the VIP room and saw them file in. My eyes lingered on the bronze haired one. I watched him turn to me and smile lovingly at me. I allowed myself a quick smile and turned to the band quickly. I motioned them off the stage. I hopped off the stage and sauntered into the room. I heard the band follow quickly behind me. A black blur enveloped me in a hug.

"That was so awesome!" Alice squealed. I nodded at her. She turned solemn though as she pulled a magazine from behind her back. I saw Jessi and Kevin on the cover, kissing at the concert, alongside a pic of Jessi hugging Zack tightly. The headline was 'Fallen Four love scandals?' I gaped at the magazine. I snatched it from her and flipped to the page.

_The world famous band Fallen Four is always seen together, and have been in some pretty big scandals before, but this is one so big it could break the band. Forsaken, often seen clinging tightly to guitarist Possessed, seems to have found a new guy! She introduced him at last night's concert as Kevin Hale, but was also seen hugging Possessed tightly at Night Wire, the band's favorite night club, later._ _Is it trouble in paradise for this colorful beauty?_ _The stunning bassist_, _Abandoned, also seemed to have a love interest in the band. Often clinging to drummer, Demon, she has been interviewed about this:_

" _He is my best guy friend! I love Cody ... "_

_This brown haired angel seems to be a little love demon. She has been reported dragging a new bronze haired hottie into the VIP room at Night Wire by his shirt collar. He has yet to be introduced, but we feel it will be coming soon. The question is: will it be the end of everyone's favorite band? _

I gaped, speechless. Jessi had her head on Kevin's shoulder. She looked upset and pissed. I looked at Edward and Cody. Edward looked mad and was glaring at Cody.

"Ugh! They make it out like I'm some kind of SLUT!_" _Jessi yelled. I nodded. I was mad too.

"I know. They left out the fact that we were crying while clinging to them. I mean, yeah I said that, but I also finished that statement with 'like a brother.' " I screeched. I heard people banging on the door. It was the press. I nodded at our private bouncer to let one team in.

"Fallen Four! Will you be breaking up?" The reporters screamed over one another. The bouncer let in my reporter friend, Catherine. I smiled at her.

"I am so sorry about what that magazine put out. It is so frustrating what people will do to attract attention. Can I interview you guys?" She spoke a mile a minute.

"Yeah, sure. First off, I'd like you to meet the Cullens, who are like our second family. Esme and Carlisle are-" Catherine cut me off.

"Vampires." She snarled. Her camera crew growled with her. The Cullens looked shocked, to say the least.

"Sorry guys, Cat and her crew are Jaguars too. We ran into them awhile back, but decided our jamborees were big enough." Jessi introduced. The Cullens didn't relax. Cat signaled her crew to back down.

"Sorry. So who is the 'bronze haired hottie' that is all over the news?" Cat asked. I nodded at Edward.

"That would be Mr. Edward Cullen over there."

"Mmm, he is hot! So dragging him in here by his collar?" She giggled. I glared at her.

"I was forcing him in here to lecture him about being nice to my friends." I explained.

"Lecture him, huh." She lifted her eyebrows.

"Yeah. There is nothing going on between me and Edward, or me and Cody."

"What about when you said you loved Cody? And when you were caught hugging him?"

"I also finished that statement by saying like a brother. When I was caught hugging him they conveniently forgot to say that I was crying my eyes out." I sighed. She nodded and took notes at a super fast pace.

"Um? About the part where Catherine said we were vampires? What are you going to do about that?" Edward mumbled. I laughed.

"Oh Eddie boy, stuck in the 1900's. We can edit out that part." Jessi giggled. Edward growled at her and Kevin growled at Edward, and, to my horror, I growled at Kevin. Ugh, what is happening to me?! Everyone stopped and gaped at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing going on, huh?" Cat giggled. I nodded at her. She looked at Jessi, exasperated. Jessi just shrugged.

"So what about your new guy? Kevin Hale? What about Zack?" Cat asked eagerly.

"Kevin is my boyfriend. This is his family and there is nothing going on between me and Zack besides him being one of my best friends." Jessi explained.

"Okay. See ya! We'll get this out right away and fix the problem. Oh, tell all your fans bye!" Cat ordered.

"Bye! We will not be breaking up!" We all said. I looked at Jessi and thought back to the article. 'Colorful beauty'? I looked at her hair, which she was swinging in time with the music. She had dyed it black and put red tips. She also had pink and purple streaks in her hair. No one had ever called her a colorful person before, but I could see where they were coming from. I had kept my hair brown, but had put in blue and lime streaks.

_**Okay so how do you like it? I think my little magazine article mas awesome, but what do you think. Okay whoever answers this joke correctly gets the next chapter dedicated to them! How do you get a duck across a free way without touching him or temptinh him in any way? Hint: Take the f in free and the f in way.**_

_**There r voices in my head **_


	10. Red Carpet:Go Barbie & Harry!

_**Woo Hoo! I went fishing the other day, and I caught a six lb catfish and I named him Bob! Bob is currently in my freezer. Nobody has figured out my riddle so no dedications this chapter. I am upping the reward! If you get it right you can guest star in my story! I'll PM you if you get it right and ask you what you wanna look like! Look at the hint people! There is something wrong with it! On with the story!**_

**Bella POV**

"Cody? Can we go for a run?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Anything for you Bells." He said. He was always caught on protecting me. He was my guardian angel. What I had said in the interview wasn't a lie I really did love Cody. I loved him like a brother. He was my best guy friend. I saw Edward begin to stand.

"Edward, can you please stay here?" He nodded. Cody and I shifted and raced to our newest hangout. It was an old barn on the edge of the woods. We had brought in some generators and lit the place up. Now we had a song writing place for me. An art studio for Jessi, complete with some of her completed works, and every video game system imaginable for the boys finished our 2nd home.

"Bells, I know you love Edward. I love you too, but like you love me. You are my big sister in some ways and my little sis in others." He rushed. I smiled at him.

"Ha ha. Same here, little brother." Cody was technically older then me, but I became a jaguar first. So he was older and so was I, in some ways. I led Cody back to the club and became bored soon.

"Guys! Let's play truth or dare!" Jessi yelled. We were very in synch with our emotions. I nodded, but Edward didn't. I sauntered over to him and dropped onto his lap.

"Now, why don't you wanna play, Edward?" I whispered. He swallowed hard. I could feel his breathing quicken at my nearness. The club was empty, as it was 5am, so we could be as loud as we wanted with no one to hear us. I heard Edward sigh.

"Fine. I will play." He said, defeated.

"I wanna go first! Me, me, me! Pick me!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett truth or dare?" Jessi asked.

"Dare, of course!"

"Your coming down the red carpet with me tonight at our concert." She giggled. He punched the air.

"Yes! Easy dare!" I shook my head. Jessi's dares were often the most embarrassing.

"You also have to be riding a pink Barbie bike, while saying 'I'm Harry Potter and this is my fastest broom! Go Barbie and Gryffindor!" and let the paparazzi take pics!" Emmett gaped at her. Then he started dry-sobbing.

"Why Jessi, Why? My fame dreams are ruined now! I'll never be able to get a job in this town!" He screamed. I giggled. He looked up and glared at me.

"Oh, little Bella! It's your turn! Mwuah ha ha!" I think Emmett finally cracked.

"Dare!" I declared. Alice broke down in a fit of giggles, so I knew I'd regret it.

"I dare you to sing th Barney Song as your first song!" He sang. I relaxed.

"I accept your dare, you may not change the dare!" I called. He looked shocked.

"Jeeze Emmett don't you watch TV? Bella did that last year!" Jessi laughed. Emmett looked mad.

"What! No way! I wanna change my dare!" He bellowed. I just shook my head.

"Jessi Darling? Truth or Dare?" I sang.

"Dare. You know me better than to ask that question."

"You know that 'Things to do in an elevator' list we were looking at?" I asked. She nodded. I smiled evilly.

"You know how you said it looked stupid? I dare you to do it!" I screamed. She looked shocked, then she reached over and hit me. That was when I realized I was still on Edward's lap.

"Come on, Bella! Some of those are illegal!" She gasped. I wrote them all down then made comments beside the ones I didn't like. The list ended up like this:_**(a/n: * mean it will be done.)**_

**Things for Jessi to do on an Elevator**

*1) CRACK open your briefcase or handbag, peer Inside and ask "Got enough air in there?"

*2) STAND silent and motionless in the corner facing the wall without getting off.

3) WHEN arriving at your floor, grunt and strain to yank the doors open, then act as if you're embarrassed when they open themselves. _Too Stupid_

*4) GREET everyone with a warm handshake and ask him or her to call you Admiral.

5) MEOW occasionally._ Not Funny Enough_

*6) STARE At another passenger for a while. Then announce in horror: "You're one of THEM" - and back away slowly

7) SAY -DING at each floor._ Its Been Done Way 2 Much_

8) SAY "I wonder what all these do?" And push all the red buttons. _Illegal_

*9) MAKE explosion noises when anyone presses a button.

10) STARE, grinning at another passenger for a while, then announce: "I have new socks on."_ Insane_

*11) WHEN the elevator is silent, look around and ask: "Is that your beeper?"

12) TRY to make personal calls on the emergency phone._ Illegal_

13) DRAW a little square on the floor with chalk and announce to the other passengers: "This is my personal space." _We have no chalk. And its mean to workers._

*14) WHEN there's only one other person in the elevator, tap them on the shoulder, then pretend it wasn't you.

*15) PUSH the buttons and pretend they give you a shock. Smile, and go back for more.

*16) ASK if you can push the button for other people but push the wrong ones.

*17) HOLD the doors open and say you're waiting for your friend. After a while, let the doors close and say "Hi Greg, How's your day been?"

*18) DROP a pen and wait until someone reaches to help pick it up, then scream: "That's mine!"

19) BRING a camera and take pictures of everyone in the lift._ You could be charged with harassment_

*20) PRETEND you're a flight attendant and review emergency procedures and exits with the Passengers.

21) SWAT at flies that don't exist._ Not funny_

*22) CALL out "Group hug" then enforce it.

"Fine I'll do it, but I'm not happy!" She screamed. I looked at the clock. We had to get ready for the concert soon. I signaled the band and we all stood in synch. We waved bye to the Cullens and I realized Edward and Kevin were following us.

"You guys will get bored while we're getting ready." I commented. Kevin shrugged.

"Jessi said we could come backstage with you guys." Edward said. I nodded at him, and glared at Jessi. She was trying to rush me into a relationship. I shook my head at her. Jessi climbed into Zack's Audi along with Kevin, Cody, and Zack. It looked like Jessi and Zack were fighting over who got to drive. I sighed and plopped down into the driver's seat of my Gallardo. I slipped in a CD while Edward was getting in. Matt Tuck's voice slowly began filling the air. I switched to the song Tears Don't Fall. Edward snorted as the first chords started.

"Why do you listen to this garbage?" He asked.

"Bullet For My Valentine is not garbage! They sing about real life hurt and pain and fears! They sing about normal people!" I defended. If he insulted any more of my bands I would kick him out of my car. I switched the CD to MCR and turned it up. Gerard Way's voice filled my head as he began singing Famous Last Words. Edward cringed when it came to the screaming, but otherwise stayed quiet. Emmett was pushing his Barbie nike as fast as it would go behind us. He intended to do his dare and get it over with. When we pulled in, I handed my keys to the valet. Emmett rode up beside the Audi and waited for Jessi to get out. Jessi grabbed him and pushed him forward.

"Hi there! I am Harry Potter! I love my new broom! It is the fastest! Go Barbie and Gryffindor!" He yelled. The paparazzi were having a field day. Snapping pics of Emmett and of Jessi walking beside him with a smirk on her face. Here comes another horrible article.

"Jessi! Have you already dumped Kevin?" A reporter asked. She shook her head.

"This is Kevin's brother. Don't you love my dare?" She grinned. Kevin raced over to Jessi and wrapped his arm around her waist. The cameras were flashing faster now.

**As the concert starts**

"Hello and welcome to another Fallen Four concert. Before we begin, I would like say that we will not break up! Zack is my best guy friend and I love him like a brother!" Jessi screamed. The crowd went wild and we started. Jessi began in her amazing voice.

Hmm, hmm, hmm  
Hmm, hmm, hmm

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby

Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I want to scream it makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so borin'  
I want to know that I have been  
To the extreme  
(I feel)  
So knock me off my feet  
(I feel)  
Come on now give it to me  
(Ohh)  
Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look, you will see  
That this world is a beautiful, accident  
(La, la, la, la)  
Turbulent, succulent, opulentPermanent, no way  
(La, la, la, la)  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away yeah, yeah

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
(Somebody)  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please, ohh  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

The crowed cheered even harder. Jessi went in to some theatrical bowing with thank you's mixed in.

"Okay, now before the next song two things will happen. First Bella's new hottie will make his stage appearance, then Bella will complete a dare." Jessi announced. I growled at what she said. Edward walked out to the cheers of girls and the boos from guys. He walked right to the mike.

"I would like to say, in front of millions of people, a few things to Isabella S-" I cut him off no one could know my real last name.

"Just get on with it Edward!" I laughed. He nodded. I saw him pull something out of his pocket. Then he got down on one knee. I gaped.

"Isabella, I love you. I know I hurt you, but can you find it in your heart to forgive me, and marry me?" He asked.

_**Sorry, I'm ending it here. Okay give me some thoughts. Should Bella say yes to him, or say he should wait for a little while? Ciao!**_

_**Jessi**_


	11. Very important AN

_**Hey, okay I know that I left a huge cliffie at the end of the last chappie, but I am confused as to how to end it. I will be putting a poll on my profile and if you don't have an account, just review and give me your answer. The question is:**_

_**Should Bella say yes to Edward, or should she ask him to wait and get to know him better?**_


	12. Ashes

_**I decided for myself. The poll will be closed. On with the story! Oh, The guest starring is still up for anyone who can answer the riddle from Chapter 9!**_

**Random Person In The Crowd POV**

This Edward guy knelt down in front of Abandoned and pulled out a ring. I saw my vision going red. No way was he proposing to my Abandoned!

"Isabella, I love you. I know I hurt you, but can you find it in your heart to forgive me, and marry me?" He asked. Say no My Sweet, Say no! I chanted. Tears filled her eyes and she smiled. Not her amazingly evil smile, but a soft sweet smile. She pounced on him and was smothering him in kisses. No! She was supposed to only kiss me! Like before!

"Yes, Eddie! I will marry you! God, I love you!" She cried. My heart sank. Abandoned is mine. If I can't have her no one can. Plus I know her secret!

**Bella POV**

I pulled Edward up and he wrapped his arms around me. I smirked at Emmett and lifted my arms above my head. The crowd cheered.

"I'm sorry! I know I've done this before, but ... Edward's brother, Emmett, is retarded! So how about some Barney?" I screamed. The crowd went silent and then started laughing.

_I hate you,_

_You hate me!_

_Lets get together_

_And kill Barney!_

_With a knife in his back,_

_And a gun to his head,_

_Let's all hope_

_That Barney's dead!_

I saw everyone laughing, except one guy up front who just looked plain pissed. I bowed and let Jessi come to the mike.

"Okay! Lovely as always, Abandoned! That first song was Anything but Ordinary written by Abandoned!" Zack dragged out his keyboard and began the haunting chords. He played for awhile, then Jessi began her soft, desperate melody.

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello  
_

Zack played for a few measures._  
_

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry_

Zack played some more and Cody joined in with a violin._  
_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

"Thank you! That was Hello written by me and Possessed! This next one was written by Abandoned! It is th one, the only, Everybody's Fool! As always, this goes out to Rosalie Hale!"

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
I can't find yourself  
Lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool

Rosalie looked super mad, but I didn't care. All of it was true. I glanced at the guy from before. He looked sorta familiar, but I couldn't place him. I stepped up to the mike and signaled to him.

"Hey! What's the matter? You are at a Fallen Four concert! You should be rocking out and expressing yourself! Come on up here! Next song is your pick!" I said. He clambered on stage and hugged me. I handed him the mike.

"Could you please sing I Don't Love You?" He asked. I nodded and Jessi picked up my bass. I cast an apologetic glance at Edward and began singing.

_Well when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way_

When after all this time that you still owe  
You're still, the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
It's where you oughta stay

And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow

So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whooa

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Well come on, come on

When you go Would you have the guts to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday"

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

The guy was practically jumping up and down in excitement. I handed him a tee shirt that had the band's picture on it.

"So what's your name?" I asked him. He looked at me and shouted into the mike.

"My name is Rian, and Abandoned? I love you! Please dump the loser!" He begged. I studied him. He was young. Probably only 18. His hair was pale blonde, and thin. Did he really think I was going to drop Edward the night I agreed to marry him?

"Ummm ... No thanks. Please go to your seat." I whispered.

"Your going to regret saying no! I swear you will! I know your secret! I know it and I swear I'll tell everyone!" He screamed. I glared at him and dragged him from the mike. Security was already swarming the stage. He was pulled, howling in rage, off the stage. I turned to the audience, just as Cody and Zack did a small duet on their instruments. The crowd went wild. They knew what that meant. Jessi pushed forward and waved for the crowd to quiet down.

"Since we are so close to home, we had our awesome pets shipped in! Who wants to meet them? My wonderful, amazing pet is Ash! He is a pureblooded grey wolf!_**(A/N: Pics of the pets on profile)**_Bella's pet is a lioness. Her name is Nyala. Cody has a mini schnauzer, named Snickers, and Zack has a Boa Constrictor, named Hana. Now if they are to come out you all must be very quiet, or else." She explained.

She whistled and Ash came out in all his proudness. His amber eyes pierced the crowd and his ash grey fur swayed almost imperceptibly in the wind. He sauntered over to Jessi and leaned against her legs. I called for Nyala and she came bounding out. She was an albino lioness and her eyes were a leaf green color. She almost looked like an oversized kitten. She pounced at me and landed beside me. She was licking my hand and staring at the crowd.

Cody patted his lap and Snickers came bounding out. The crowd awed as she jumped onto his lap and picked up a drumstick. Snickers was black, but her paws looked as though she had walked through ash. She also had a streak of ash colored fur under her nose. Cody stroked her. Zack had disappeared and now I could see him walking from backstage with Hana. Hana was large and white. Her spots were a pinkish red and her eyes were a striking red. The crowd remained silent as we loved on our animals.

"Ash is still young only a year old, but, as you can see, he is a very proud animal." Jessi giggled. Ash let out a long, slow howl. "He wanted to sing for you too!"

_**Sorry if that was weird, but the idea of them having pets has been floating in my head. I hope you liked it! Ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	13. The End

_**Yay here comes more in the life of Isabella Swan a.k.a Abandoned. As always, I do not own Twilight. Heck, technically I only own the random dude Rian, Jessi, and the pets. The other characters are either Stephanie Meyer's or are my friends. Zack, Cody, and Kevin are all my friends and I really hope they do not get mad if they find out I used their looks and names.**_

**Bella POV**

"Okay, Nyala here is a White Transvaal lion_**( Imade a mistake last chapter and called her albino. Sorry)**_ who was rescued as a cub. Her pride was hunted by poachers in Africa. They captured her in hopes of making lots of money." I explained.

"Snickers is a regular miniature schnauzer. I adopted her from the pound and I taught her to play the drums. Wanna hear?" Cody asked. The crowd went wild and I grabbed onto Nyala's collar. I saw Jessi doing the same with Ash. Cody mumbled sorry.

Snickers, who already had a drumstick in her mouth, let the stick drop slightly and began to pound out a small rhythm. The crowd cheered again.

"Hana is an albino boa constrictor. She is about 3 years old so she is a fully grown adult. She is going to continue to grow though. She can strangle a man and the man would not be able to stop her." Zack lectured.

"Okay, now say bye to the Wonder Pets and lets rock! Who wants to hear our new song? It rocks!" Jessi asked as the animals were led off the stage. I took my place at the mike and Jessi grabbed her orange bass._**(a/n: The song is I slept with someone in Fall Out Boy and I got was this stupid song written**_ _**about me. Bold italics is Bella screaming.)**_

_I found the cure to growing older  
And you're the only place that feels like home  
Just so you know, you'll never know  
And some secrets weren't meant to be told  
But I found the cure to growing older_

I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends  
And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again  
And I've got arrogance down to a science  
Oh, and I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends

[Chorus: x2]  
Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up

Find a safe place, brace yourself, bite your lips  
I'm sending your fingernails and empty bottles you've sipped  
Back to your family cause I know you will be missed  
So you can find a safe place, brace yourself

They call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone  
But for what we've become, we just feel more aloneAlways weigh what I've got against what I left  
So progress report: I am missing you to death

I wrote this song about the Cullens. They were carved out of marble and I'm pretty sure could be called viciousif caught out on the hunt. I also missed Edward to death. I was constantly comparing what I got from fame to what I had with the Cullens.

_[Chorus: x2]  
Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up_

Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
_**Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
Always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Always borrowed  
Always you  
**__  
I found a cure to growing older  
I found a cure to growing older_

[Chorus: x2]  
Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
_**Can't cover it up **_

The crowd went nuts. They obviously liked the new song. I bowed and walked off stage. The band followed me and we transformed as soon as we were out of the building. We bounded off to our secret barn hideout.

"What are we going to do about that dude who knows our secret?" Jessi asked. I shrugged and turned to Zack who just shook his head.

"Maybe he knows a different secret! Like in that episode of Hannah Montana!" Cody said. We all looked at him. He was a true Goth, but he watches Hannah Montana?

"You watch Hannah Montana? Seriously?" Jessi asked, dumbstruck.

"Yes. It is cool!" Cody defended himself. The rest of laughed. He looked at us like we were the insane ones.

"Anyway, tonight's our last night here, after tomorrow's concert we leave for Europe. How do we break it to the Cullens? Oh, and what songs do we sing tomorrow?" Zack asked.

"We'll go over after we discuss the songs," I responded. They all nodded at me. I went to my song drawer and pulled out our list. I checked off all the songs we had already sang and read the unchecked ones off to them.

"We haven't done Almost Lover, You Found Me, Second Chance, She's a Rebel or Imaginary. So we do them all as a last goodbye to fans here?" The band all murmured their agreements and we bounded off to the Cullens mansion. As we knocked on the door I thought of the Cullens reactions. Briefly I heard Alice crying, then I heard her slight feet pounding to the door. The door flew open and there were the Cullens, all with murderous looks on their faces.

"You plan on leaving us?" Alice demanded. I started to nod, but instead shook my head.

"We had this planned for weeks! You guys are just unexpected, though lovely, surprises! We have to go! Incase you haven't heard, we are world famous!" I explained.

"Where to?" Edward asked. I looked at him.

"Touring England."

"We are coming with, I mean Kevin and I will, but the others can stay. Do you have room on your tour bus for two more?" Edward asked. I nodded in surprise. Jessi squealed in joy and dashed toward Kevin. I sauntered over to Edward and grabbed his hand. I pulled Edward out of the house and toward our little meadow.

"Are you sure you want to go with us? Touring is just a code word for abso-freaking-lutly no privacy," I informed him. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes Bella, I want to go. Anything to be with you," He whispered. I nuzzled his neck and sighed in contentment. I didn't want it to end.

**AT THE CONCERT**

"Welcome to Fallen Four's last concert here! I am Forsaken! Our first song, as per the usual, was written by Abandoned, it is Almost Lover," Jessi introduced us and the first song.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images

And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never let forget these images, no

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

"That was amazing if I do say so myself! This next song is You Found Me and it was written by Zack! Round of applause for him! But, unfortunately Zack can't carry a tune in a bucket!" Jessi informed the crowd. Zack reddened slightly.

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
Where the West was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"_

Where were you when everything was falling apart?  
All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me

But in the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

The early morning, the city breaks  
And I've been calling for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?

The crowd went wild at the song and I saw Zack gazing longingly at Jessi. I smiled at the thought them together. I saw Zack make his way to the mike.

"I wrote that song when I was still in love with you Forsaken. I'm sorry for how rude I've been to you and your boyfriend. I love you like a sister. A little sister," He teased. She glared at him.

"I'm older than you, Idiot, but I love you like a brother." She grinned at him. Then she did the unthinkable, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. I her faintly whisper.

"I think, maybe, if he hadn't come back I could've started to love you." I also heard Kevin having a fit backstage.

"WHAT? SHE THINKS SHE COULD'VE LOVED HIM? I'M IN THE WAY OF THEIR RELATIONSHIP?" He ranted. Jessi shook her head and I heard Edward consoling Kevin with Jessi's thoughts.

"Okay! The next song is Second Chance, written, once again, by Abandoned."

_My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today_

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved  
Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Here is my chance  
This is my chance  
Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can  
To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

"How did you like that one? It is new. So you're the first crowd to hear that one! You are the privileged!"

"That's right Forsaken! Oh yeah! Someone backstage has something to ask you! Her he comes now!" I added. Kevin ambled out and knelt down before her. He picked something from his pocket and handed her a black rose, with thorns. Just the way she liked them. She always rambled on that cutting off the thorns was like removing a birds wings. The crowd was completely silent.

"Jessi? Forsaken, if that's what you want to be called. I love you. I always have loved you. From the first time I saw you in that clearing. I admired you sleek grace and how powerful you were. Then when you tackled me, I knew you were the one. Will you marry me?" He asked. I saw her nod. The crowd looked confused. I could hear some murmurs.

"Tackled him?"

"In a clearing?"

"Her powerful?"

"Uh, Kevin, I hate to break up the lovefest, but I think you should clear up some things, like the tackling, clearing, and power," I suggested. Jessi wasn't a small girl, but she certainly didn't look too powerful.

"Oh, me and my family were playing football, then Jessi and her little posse joined in, and at first, when I saw she had the ball, I was like 'Easy win,', but she dodged me easily and then, as soon as I had the ball next play, she tackled me. I was so surprised," He explained. I knew that wasn't what happened though. As soon as Kevin entered that clearing with James and Laurent, Jessi had taken him down in a flying tackle. She, of course, held him down, not wanting to hurt him seriously. She had caught hell for it from the boys for it though.

"Okay! Now the next song was written by Zack as well. It's She's A Rebel!"

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous_

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction  
From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername

She's the symbol  
of resistance  
and she's holding on my  
heart like a hand grenade

Is she dreaming  
what I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs  
gonna detonate

Is she trouble  
like I'm trouble  
make it a double  
twist of fate  
or a melody that

She sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind [x2]  
At the slight pause in between the repeat, Zack did a small solo.

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous_

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous  
[x2]

"Here is the last song of the night! My song Imaginary!" Jessi screamed._**(A/N: Stuff in**_ _**parenthesis is Bella singing back up)**_

_Paper flowers  
Paper flowers_

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops as they`re falling tell a story

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
(Paper flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
(Paper flowers)

Don`t say I`m out of touch  
With this rampant chaos, your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
(Paper flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
(Paper flowers)

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The Goddess of imaginary light

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
(Paper flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me(Paper flowers)

Paper flowers  
Paper flowers

"I wrote that song because for a long time, before I meet the band I would spend most of my time sleeping because my world, my life, was horrible." Jessi explained

"You still spend a lot of time sleeping," I added.

"Thank you that concludes our final song for our last night here," Jessi screamed, while glaring at me.

_**Okay that concludes my story! I might start a sequel. If I get enough reviews. Did I do a good job? I hope I did. Here is a list of the songs used in this chappie.**_

_**Almost Lover by a Fine Frenzy**_

_**You Found Me by The Fray**_

_**Second Chance by ShineDown**_

_**She's A Rebel by Green Day**_

_**Imaginary by Evanescence**_

_**Thnx 4 following my story so far! Thnx to those who reviewed and thnx to those who added it as alerts or a fav. And thnx to those who read it!**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	14. Important AN: SEQUEL!

_**Okay. I have decided to write a sequel to Eternal Love, but I'm going to take a break from this story and its sequel to work on my other stories. Thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed and/or favorited my story. Any ideas for the sequel are gladly taken ... Ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head **_


	15. Challenge

Hey peopleeeee! I love my loyal little readers sooo much! I have a challenge for you all! Me and a friend were discussing this today. I'll give you one line and you need to write a one shot crack fic for Harry Potter. Lovely little readers please answer my challenge.

'Please not gay, anything but gay' Harry whispered in his head. The hat on his head chuckled.

'But you could do so wel in gay. You would grow ...'

There's the line. Let your imaginations flow. Winner will be the funniest please keep it T rated and not too much language.

Jessi


	16. Plagiarism

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**This is not a chapter, but it concerns my stories and the stories of others. I recently received word that Eternal Love, one of my stories was posted on **_ _**The sender of this message told me that no credit was given to me. It was done without my permission as well This is wrong people. If you want a story of mine, or someone else's, posted on that site so you can read it on your cell phone, PM me or just review the story asking me to. I have an account there and will gladly post them, but I work hard on my stories and deserve the right to choose where they are posted and how they look once they're there.**_ _**When no credit is given to an author and something is done without that author's permission, then its plagiarism. My story was posted on that site with no changes but the author's notes taken out. Please ask me if you want stories on that site, don't take them from me.**_

_**- Jessi**_


End file.
